fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fixitinpost Wikia
Many apocalypse movie have released over the past years, but Pandemic did not accomplished being better. The movie fails at showing the technological advances in movie making. Most scenes seem to be made in a cheaply matter and the actors seem to lack commen sense. To fix some scenes, would not require the story of the movie to change. To start, the movie is done in 1st person for the most part. So if you have a VR gear, it would help you feel like you are in the action. 1st scene I would fix is when the group is traveling in the bus. To start the bus windows look clear in some scenes, but while they are driving on the freeway south to Los Angles it is impossible to see through the windows. That scene could easily be fixed by making the bus look the same through the movie. 2nd scene I would fix would be when they get into the school. The team runs upon a lady holding a dead baby, which was clearly infected. Given that the baby is infected, a normal person would assume the mother is infected as well. They did shoot her after she got crazy. Now after they broke into the GYM of the school they found all the survivors dead. At this point of the movie they see about 3 people moving/walking. These are infected people. Now to fix this scene, you would have to make the team react faster. Any person in this situation would RUN instantly. So if they were to run maybe Gunner would have not died trying to save the other three people in the group. 3rd scene that would need to be fixed is when Lauren makes it to the gate where the soldiers are protecting the non-infected humans. In this scene, Lauren's daughter has the protection suit, therefore, Lauren is seen as an outsider. Despite so many infected zombies around her, none attacked her. The soldiers clearly tell her to get away from the lady(daughter) and she is insisting on them to help her. Because she did not listen, she was shot. Lauren was still alive but was on top of her unconscious daughter. Once agian they told her to get off her(daughter) but she instead draws a heart on the protection helmet and do to that, gets shot AGIAN. Now Lauren is not dead yet but is injured. The soldiers go to grab her daughter and take her in. Upon taking her in, the movie ends... The ending is what needed a lot of work. In order to fix this scene I would of made Lauren listen to the soldiers. Now Lauren would have simply left the daughter and got to safety inside the ambulance she was driving. After Lauren see's that her daughter is in the soldiers hands I would insist that she goes and take shelter somewhere near. Due to that scene being at night, it may be understandable that soldiers are more aggressive. So Lauren would take of find shelter and the next morning she will go back to the soldiers and prove to them that she is who she is saying she is and that she is not infected. Upon proving that, she will be sent in and will continue to try to help look for any human life. This way she will be reunited with her daughter. Now her draught was level 1 infected. She would be cured and while they are in their they will find new types of medicine to help cure most of the infected. After finding the cure, they will have hope for humanity being normal once again. In order to get this medicine to infected, they will create guns that shoot the medicine. So the ending will be of infected people being cured. Overall, this movie makes you think of zombies being like the ones that are at Universal Studios horror nights. They are to friendly and do not really cause harm. This is a bad thing because clearly, Doctor Greer, in the movie said that if the zombies grab you or get to near you, they WILL kill you. But I saw many parts in the movie where Zombies got a hold of the person but did not do anything to them. I am sure this movie could have been extended by adding scenes. Belugo (talk) 19:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Belugo The Returned “The Returned” is a TV show that aired on A&E March ninth 2015. This show got cancelled after the first season because there were not enough ratings for it to stay on another season. The show was a drama/ horror show about a town that had residences came back alive after being dead for up to four years. This was a good show to many people according to IMDB, but this was only after the show was cancelled. There were many scenes that were unnecessary and should have been changed to make it more realistic. There were two scenes that should have been changed to make the episode in which they occurred in more realistic. The first scene that should have been changed was when a woman from a bar walked an unknown man to his “fiancé's” house at night. This scene should have been changed because it is VERY unlikely that a woman will voluntarily walk a man she does not know to a woman’s house at night while having to walk through a dimly lighted tunnel. This scene could have been changed to the girl knowing the man or having a mutual friend of him and his fiancé walk him there. The second scene that should have been changed was when a girl who returned from the dead went to the bar with her old friends. She pretended to be a cousin of the dead girl. It was obvious that she was younger than 21 and should not have been allowed in a bar. What made this scene unrealistic was how no one in the bar seemed to notice how young the girl looked. This was a scene that should not have been added at all, even if it was just a show because it showed an underage girl in an adult environment. If this scene should have been changed, the environment should have been kid friendly. Shadi 03:51, April 19, 2016 (UTC) April 19, 2016 (UTC) Fixing the Netflix hit: Daredevil 18:47, April 19, 2016 (UTC)9 18:47, April 19, 2016 (UTC)9 I'm typically not one to binge-watch television shows, but the Netflix origional show Daredevil has me completely hooked. I've watched all of season one and most of season two and I'm trying my hardest to make this season last because I know it will be a while before I get to see Daredevil kick some tail again. However, there are a few things I would like to see added to enhance the show. For starters, the first half of season one went by entirely too slow. Daredevil didn't even wear his Iconic costume until the final few episodes of the first season. Before that, he was just Matt Murdock--a blind defense lawyer by day and a black wearing vigilante by night. The audience waited too long in between action sequences and the storyline took a long time to develop (albeit the storyline was spectacular). If I had my way, I would speed up the relationship between daredevil and his nemisis, Fisk. I would add more face to face interactions and battle encounters between the two. Secondly, the relationship between Matt and Claire fizzled away with no real explanaion and no closure just as we begin to see growth and a possibility for a potential love interest. I would rather have Claire see Matt and his secretary Karen together, sparking her jealousy of the two. Claire would then give Matt an ultimatum--"Her or me." Matt would choose Karen and then we would have an explanation and some closure for why Claire isn't around anymore. Lastly, I thought the Punisher (Frank Castle) didn't have enough time in the spotlight. This dark vigilante is a former marine who uses killing to keep the streets free of the bad people that killed his family. His bakstory was not explained well enough and I feel the writers could have done a better job with that because the audience never really gets a chance to sympathize with this anti-heroic type of character. I would have done a few flashback scenes (as this show has done many times to show the backstory of Matt and his partner Foggy) to show Frank Castle's life before he became a ruthless killer seeking nothing but revenge. I would introduce his wife and kids and show his close relationship with them--especially his daughter--and how their lives came to a tragic end. I would also show what he went through during his time in Afghanistan that prepared him to be able to kill 20-40 people at a time with skill, accuracy, ease. I am a huge fan of this series and I would love for it to continue forever. However, even the best things in life can be made better and this is how I would love to see one of my favorite shows improved. Two Solutions to Two Terrible Ending Movies "The Village" is a series of events that tests the beliefs of a small isolated countryside village. The movie hit theatres in 2004 and starred Sigourney Weaver, William Hurt, Joaquin Pheonix, and Bryce Dallas Howard. This film is about a village of inhabiants that live in fear of the creatures living in the surrounding woods. The residents have constructed large watch towers and a barrier of oil lanterns to patrol the activity beyond. After a boy dies of medical complications, Lucius Hunt (Joaquin Pheonix) asks the elders of the group if he can seek medical treatment beyond the woods; his request is denied. After deciding to go against the elders wishes, a girl named Ivy sneaks into the woods in search of another town or village that may have treatment. She comes to a very high wall, climbs over it, and is then aproached by a park ranger. She comes to learn that it is the modern day era, not the nineteenth century like the elders of her town told them it was. The elders of their town had been through different kinds of tramatic events, which is why they had decided to rally toegther, create their own private and dated town to raise their children in; they believed that this would keep them safe from the evil in the world. The plot twist at the end of this movie was confusing and made me question whether watching the entire movie was worth it. A solution I would have to fix this movie is to make the ending more complete. The movie was left hanging, with many questions, thoughts, and concerns for viewers. I would add in the childrens reactions and their decisions to either stay or leave the only place that they have known as home. Would they be angry? Would they be thankful? Would they expose their entire community to the modern day world? These questions need to be answered in order to leave the viewers feeling secure in their decision to watch the movie. "Titantic" is the famous film directed by James Cameron in 1997. This film stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet in their roles as two members of different social classes abroad the Titanic ship. The ship, as many know, hit an iceberg and sunk into the freezing cold water, killing many and having very few survivors. Although it is not certian that the romantic and fatal love story actually took place, this movie is based on the true events of that night the infamous Titanic took its fall. Rose, a wealthy and beautiful young lady boards the ship with fiancee and mother; Jack, a poor yet rugged young man boards the ship as well. Their love story unfolds on the screen; however, that is not the part of the movie I would change. When the ship is hit, water floods the ship and the section of the ship where Jack is living. He is quickly fighting for his life out of the bottom of the ship, while the rich people can not have to worry about drowning, they are boarding the very few life boats available. When Jack and Rose get off the boat, they are hanging onto a floating device, hoping that will be their saving grace and bring them to shore or until they are resuced. The famous lines "I'll never let go Jack" said by Rose just a moment before Jack lets go of her hand and raft and allows himself to fall to the bottom of the ocean. I have one perfect and easy solution to this, do not let go. He easily could've held on and stayed to stuggle atop the raft just as Rose was, yet instead he gives up and allows himself to drown. Just imagine how lovely this love story would've been if Jack held on, they were resuced, and lived happlily ever after. I understand that is not how the director neccearily invisioned things, but why does his death have to be so dramatic, and frankly, laughable? Friends/Pretty Little Liars Everyone knows the "Friends" series is probably one of the most popular show ever. Great dialogue, comedic, yet heartful. It was a show that kids could watch with their parents and enjoy, everything about this show was amazing. Well except for the last episode that is. Not only is it the last episode of a show, but it's as if the writers didn't even try. I'm not saying the show should have gone on for another season, but the way it ended seemed too abrupt. For those who don't know, it ended with all six friends going to get coffee before Monica and Chandler moved into their new house. That's not the part that I wish were different. I wish we would of had more information on Phoebe and Joey, I wish we knew if Ross and Rachel finally got married. The show focused mainly on Monica and Chandler, they put so much effort into their relationship, showing every aspect of it. When it came to Ross and Rachel's relationship, it was an on again, off again type of relationship; they should have finally gotten engaged, or even better gotten married. They should have shown Joey not only with a steady soap opera career, but maybe a steady girlfriend for a change, gave the viewers some kind of hope that he wasn't going to live with Monica and Chandler for the rest of his life. Phoebe, poor Phoebe, probably the character shown least on the show. Of course that could be because she was so, well Phoebe. I wish they could have shown her future a little bit more as well, she had triplets for her brother, but she never had kids for herself, which she wanted so bad. I'm not saying you'd have to show the whole pregnancy, but maybe have her announce that she's pregnant so we know that she is getting what she wanted, the whole white picket fence, soccer mom scenario. In reality, I would love for the show to continue forever, but it was a show about six twenty year olds figuring out their lives. When the show ended they were thirty, so it lived through there twenties. We got to watch them go through ups and downs, figure out what kind of work they wanted, who they wanted to be with, and all the obstacles thrown at them. All in all, this show was excellent, I just think they could have summed up their lives better. Another show, that is currently still running called "Pretty Little Liars," is another super popular show. Though many of the original viewers have stopped watching it. Basically this is a show about a group of friends who get blackmailed. Why did the original viewers stop watching? Well, the show is still going, it should have stopped once "A" was identified. Saying this doesn't mean I don't still watch it I do, but not with the same enthusiasm as before. What the producers should have done was introduce who "A" was, but not let her get caught right away. Since they let "A" get caught the main suspense was over. The mystery was solved. Instead they identified who A was, and then continued on with the girls lives... 5 years later. Where yet another person was blackmailing them again, who they still referred to as "A." If the original "A" hadn't of been caught right away, then the friends could have gone about trying to figure out a way to get her caught because even though they knew who she was how could they prove it to the police? She didn't leave a paper trail to get caught. The next season would be how they caught "A." Another thing is that now in the show they have this new "A" who is blackmailing them for something completely different, so it's kind of like the producers are dragging out the show. This show either should have ended when "A" was caught or the writers should have written that part differently. Instead of having her get caught, have the friends know who it is and spend time trying to get her caught. People would think that they are crazy at times, maybe even get them institutionalized, but don't introduce another "A", the name loses significance after that.Bethruth95 (talk) 01:11, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Nacho Libre and Something Barrowed 1. Nacho Libre is a movie starring Jack Black and throughout it he works to become a wrestler. He starts off as a cook and then suddenly challenges the most fearsome wrestlers to win over his true love. I can honestly say that I can’t stand this movie and I didn’t find it very funny. I think to make this movie better they should re-do the whole plot of the movie. It is lacking in substance and nothing significant in the movie happens. I think they need to make the humor not so dry and actually incorporate funny scenes. This movie is extremely predictable from the beginning as you see him and his friend start to enter matches and know by the end they are going to win as the crowd starts to like them. No movie is fun to watch when you know from the beginning how the movie is going to end. Throughout the movie the wrestling scenes lacked any action or suspense. I feel like they could have made it more intense that left the viewer wanting more because I sure know I did! While watching the movie it also came to my attention that the scenery in the background was lacking and didn’t appear very realistic especially in the beginning scene with the kids playing ball. They could have more realistic green screens or real plants. I also think it is funny that this movie is supposed to be taken place in Mexico except no one in the movie is speaking Spanish. I think the movie would have been better if they would have spoken a little bit of Spanish to go with the rest of the theme! Lastly, the scene when he climbs the rock to drink the egg yolk of the eagle was very pointless to me. I think it would be better if that scene was just completely taken out. 2. The second movie I chose was Something Borrowed with Kate Hudson and Ginnifer Goodwin. This movie is one of my favorites because it is a love story full of drama especially when your best friend is in love with your fiancé. I think this movie would be better if the ending was re-done. At the end of the movie Dexter and Rachel end up together, leaving Darcy and Rachel not friends anymore. The movie concludes with them just smiling at each other as they pass one another walking down the street, and that never is good enough for me! The whole movie we see how much they love each other and are there for one another no matter what. They call each other sisters and would never have anything come between them! I propose that at the end of the movie it should show them becoming friends again. It would be much better if it concluded with a clip of Rachel attending Darcy’s baby shower or Darcy attending Rachel’s wedding. It makes me sad at the end as we see their relationship throughout the whole movie get destroyed by one guy. I feel like if they made these changes that it would really help the movie even better! Another thing that I would have changed in the movie is that Darcy ends up getting pregnant with Marcus at the end! I feel like they felt obligated to pair them up together since Darcy lost her fiancé to her best friend. I think to make the movie better they should have paired Darcy up with Ethan because that would have been a complete plot twist! I think it would have made the movie better if Darcy ended up with Ethan because Ethan liked Rachel which was really in love with Darcy’s fiancé at the time which was Dex. Kristarose (talk) 00:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC)krista cleary Inception and Series of Unfortunate Events (Netfilx TV) I want to start by saying the movie Inception was a fantastic movie. The movie was packed with so much action along with great ideas and concepts. The characters in the movie played their roles really well, especially the lead, Leonardo DiCaprio. The only thing that I can think of that might needed work on was the fact that it was so hard to comprehend. I had to watch the movie a good three times before fully understanding it. This movie was a dream inside a dream inside a dream. Just right there that was difficult to just say. The concepts of time lengthening the further you go deeper really had me at a halt. As well as the whole synchronizing kicks part, that really got me confused. This movie was hard to comprehend, but if there was some way of reiterating concepts that are hard to understand to make the comprehendible and stick into a viewer’s mind, it would make the movie probably easier to follow. Another thing that could help the viewers that had a hard time understanding would be not introducing the concepts one after another. When the movie is hard to understand people get bored and don’t want to watch the movie anymore, they just want to give up on it. They would call it “boring”. But this movie was hard to understand yet I wanted to keep watching it until I understood it, I don’t know if that’s just me but I thought that this movie was really good even when I didn’t understand it. The movie definitely needs to be easier to understand in order for viewers comprehend what a great movie it is, otherwise they won’t think so. I also don’t think that they should have started the movie off in a dream that threw me off completely and the first time around, I didn’t know if they were in a dream or not throughout the movie. The Series of Unfortunate Events that is up on Netflix is not to my liking. Comparing it to the movie, it was so bright and colorful and somewhat cheery. The movie was dark and grim just like the books. I’d compare the Netflix version to like a Dr. Seuss movie. The problem is it being way to colorful. Although some of the settings were grey, there was still much color, like clothes and what not. What they need to do is honestly try and make the kids life seem more miserable. It’s hard to say because they are young kids, but they never seem too entirely sad, even though death is all around them due to Count Olaf. Count Olaf is the villain, but he seems like a nice guy still for some reason. That’s not supposed to happen. Count Olaf should be extremely dark, although he is an actor, he is way to theatrical. He’s rude but stupid rude. What I mean by that is that he’s rude on accident. A villain is supposed to be rude on purpose, he is not that. Another thing that made me so pissed off about this show was that they made the parents seem like they were alive all along, but they clearly were not. This show misled us, and I get that that was the purpose, but I feel so sorry for the kid, more than I was in the beginning. The TV show should not have led us on and if they do that in the second season, then I will stop watching. The viewers are supposed to be way more sympathetic towards the kids, but for some reason I don’t. The TV show should make it more grim and less colorful and make Count Olaf so much worse than he is on the show. Jnespino17 (talk) 03:52, January 21, 2017 (UTC)Justin Espino